


So Much

by pepperlandgirl4



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlandgirl4/pseuds/pepperlandgirl4
Summary: Pure fluff and smut in the forest





	

“All I’m saying is that I wouldn’t have been late if you hadn’t had terrorized all of the kitchen servants. You know how it is down there, Arthur. All work, work, work, and it’s all hot and stuffy and gross. Do you know why they’re all so skinny down there? Because they’re sweating constantly.” 

“That’s disgusting, Merlin.” 

“I didn’t say they were sweating in the food.” 

“They must be. It must be dripping into the stews and on the bread…” 

“Stop thinking about it! We’re getting away from the point, sire.” 

“What point is that?” 

“That if you ever need anything from the kitchen or with the cook, you send me. Otherwise you’re going to have lots worse than sweat in your food.” 

“They wouldn’t do that to the prince.” 

“You never know.” 

“I guess that will stop you from sneaking bites when you think I’m not looking, won’t it? Now shut up.” 

Merlin scowled at Arthur’s back and ducked under a branch that seemed eager to brain him. “What were you doing down there anyway?” 

“Nothing.” 

“It didn’t sound like nothing. I could hear you arguing from the hallway. Was there something wrong with your breakfast?” 

“There’s always something wrong with my breakfast, Merlin. But that’s your fault. I wouldn’t bother the cook with it.” 

“Then what was it?” Merlin pressed. 

“Why do you care? You know, most of the servants are happy to speak with me. I don’t terrorize them. I save that for you.” 

“Because I’m your favorite,” Merlin said promptly. 

“No, you’re not. Not anymore.” 

“What?” Merlin stopped short. “Why?” 

Arthur stopped and spun around. “Because I am _trying_ to hunt. I’m not just going through a stroll in the forest, Merlin. And you’re scaring away all the game!” 

“I’m not the one who keeps yelling.” 

“Merlin, I swear.” 

“And you never answered my question.” 

“ _What_ question is that?” 

“What were you doing in the kitchen today?” Merlin asked, exasperated. “You already had your breakfast, and I packed the food for today’s trip. I even brought extra jerky.” 

“Why did you do that?” 

“What?” 

“Bring extra jerky.” 

“Oh well, just in case.” 

“Just in case you scared all the game away?” 

“No,” Merlin mumbled. “Why do you keep avoiding the question?” 

Arthur’s face twisted with irritation and Merlin had to bite back his smile as Arthur stalked towards him. It was never a good idea to wheedle Arthur to the point of reaction. Provoked attacks were always much worse than the unprovoked ones. But Merlin couldn’t help himself. Not when the sun was shining so warmly and the air was light and sweet-smelling. Not when they could be making much, _much_ better use with their time. Camelot had plenty of food, and if Arthur needed to work out some energy, Merlin was happy to help. 

“Why are you so annoying?” 

“It’s my mouth, sire.” 

“What’s wrong with it?” 

“It never knows when to stop running.” 

By that point, Arthur was practically on top of him, his nostrils flaring with genuine anger. Merlin bit the corners of his mouth and looked back with innocent eyes. For all the good it did him. 

“Perhaps I should find a way to stop it from running. Before I’m forced to wring your neck.” 

“Whatever you think is best, sire.” 

Arthur gripped his shoulder, unmindful of his strength. Merlin couldn’t stop the shiver of pleasure at the weight of Arthur’s hand, though he pretended to wince a little. He couldn’t make this too easy, after all. 

“Do you really want to know why I was in the kitchen?” 

Merlin nodded eagerly. 

Arthur reached into his pocket with his free hand and produced a small bag. Merlin recognized the sweet smell before Arthur pulled it open with his teeth. Candied fruit. Merlin’s mouth watered and he might have licked his lips. 

“I was asking for an extra bag of sweetmeats. I thought I might share with you should we actually manage to bring down a stag. But since you’ve _frightened_ all the game away, I won’t bother with sharing.” 

“You weren’t going to share anyway,” Merlin said petulantly. 

Arthur plucked a piece from the bag and held it up to the light, studying it thoughtfully. Merlin’s gaze jumped from the sweet treat to Arthur’s mouth and it was all he could do not to lick his lips. After making note of every tiny detail, he made a great show of bringing it to his mouth. His tongue darted out and licked over the tip of the candy. Merlin’s mouth ran dry and Arthur looked up through his lashes, eyes anything but innocent. 

He popped into his mouth and _moaned_ his pleasure, his eyes closing, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. The sun shone off his hair and the curve of his neck had never looked more lickable. He sucked on the fruit, his mouth twisting with pleasure, and he moaned again. Merlin couldn’t remember how they came to be standing there. 

“Oh, that was delicious.” 

“I want one.” 

“Too bad.” 

“Please.” 

“No. I’m not going to reward you for ruining an entire hunt, Merlin.” 

Merlin stomped forward. “Please? Sire?” 

“Don’t call me sire like that.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like you’re the good and dedicated servant. You’re a bloody pain in my neck more often than not. In fact, if I shared these with you like I planned, you’d only take liberties.” 

Merlin pulled himself straighter. “Liberties, sire? I would _never_.” 

“I know you too well, Merlin. You would take all sorts of inappropriate liberties. I’d have to put you in the stocks just to make up for spoiling you.” 

Merlin growled. “Spoiling me? You dragged me out into the wilderness for absolutely no reason and now you’re teasing me with candied fruit! Wait…” 

Arthur bit into another piece of candy and smiled. “Oh, are you finally starting to figure it out?” 

“If you planned all of this, then why are you yelling at me?” 

“I wanted to do _some_ hunting while we were out.” 

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Anybody else would have started with the snogging immediately.” 

“Who said I wanted to snog you?” 

“You have to give me a snog or some candy.” 

Arthur cocked his brow. “Excuse me? You can’t order me around.” 

“One or the other, or I’ll turn you into a toad.” 

“You’ll what?” 

“You heard me.” 

“You wouldn’t.” 

Merlin crossed his arms. “Try me.” 

Arthur mirrored him. “You wouldn’t _dare_.” 

Merlin spoke the words quickly, transforming the prince into a toad. It croaked once, and Merlin realized that Arthur was going to kill him. That epiphany didn’t exactly make him eager to turn him back, but Merlin figured the longer he waited, the worst it would be. The dropped bag caught his eye, and he darted forward to collect the candy before stepping back and waving his hand to break the spell. 

“Merlin.” 

Merlin hid the bag behind his back. “Yes?”

“How many times, Merlin, do I have to tell you _not_ to turn me into a toad?” Arthur asked, his voice low and measured. 

“Depends, sire. How many times have you told me now?” 

“At least a dozen.” 

“Maybe the thirteenth will be the trick,” Merlin suggested, casually plucking candy from the bag and bringing his fingers up to his lips. Just before he bit into the fruit, he looked up through his lashes to meet Arthur’s eyes. It almost hurt not to smile, but he kept his face straight as the sweet-sour flowed over his tongue. Arthur’s eyes narrowed minutely. They barely moved at all. And that was the only warning Merlin got before the prince pounced on him. 

Arthur knocked Merlin to the ground hard enough to drive the wind out of him. He damned near choked on the candy and had no choice but to spit it out. Arthur lifted his head, his smile more of a dare than anything. 

“Get off me!” 

“Make me.” 

“I mean it, Arthur.” 

Arthur tilted his head, putting his mouth close to Merlin’s ear. His breath was hot, and Merlin forgot he was supposed to be struggling when he felt a whisper of contact over his skin. “Make me.” 

Merlin’s hands were trapped between them, so he turned his head, skimming his lips over Arthur’s cheek. In a few hours, it would be rough with stubble, but for the moment, his skin was still smooth. Merlin inhaled, delighted by the way the forest smelled on Arthur—trees and dirt and sweat and sunshine. “Arthur?” 

“What?” 

“Did you go to the kitchen to get me candy?” 

“I did.” 

Merlin smiled. “Because I’m your favorite?” 

“Yes. God help me.” 

“They’re all over the ground now.” 

Arthur lifted himself on one arm and reached for something. He held it in front of Merlin’s lips with a smile. “This was still in the bag. Open up.” 

Merlin obediently opened his mouth and Arthur dragged the fruit over his lips, and let it slide against the tip of Merlin’s tongue. It flavored his saliva, made his entire mouth taste sweet. Merlin sighed and shifted beneath Arthur’s weight, opening his mouth a bit wider. Arthur slid the candy further into Merlin’s mouth, then around his lips again, wetting the skin. 

“Is that the last piece?” Merlin asked. 

“It is.” 

“We should share it.” 

Arthur grinned at him and put the candy against his own tongue. “I don’t think I will.” 

Merlin reacted swiftly, smashing his mouth to Arthur’s and forcing his tongue into Arthur’s mouth. He grunted in surprise, but Merlin got what he wanted. Arthur’s mouth was sweet and sticky and hot, and Merlin forgot about everything else. He lifted his hips, grinding against Arthur’s growing erection, the kiss getting sloppier as the hunger grew between them. 

Arthur cupped the back of Merlin’s head and lowered him back to the ground. Merlin shifted enough to free his arms and wrapped them around Arthur’s back. This was so, so much better than hunting. Why did they ever do anything else with their time? Why didn’t Arthur take him out to snog on the grass every single day? Especially in the spring, when life flowed freely over freshly budding trees, sliding around them and through them. Merlin’s body hummed with it, his ears buzzing from the ancient power and the slow, careful slide of Arthur’s mouth over his. 

The candy dissolved between their tongues, and when Arthur finally lifted his head, his mouth seemed smeared from it. He snorted and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, but Merlin gently knocked his hand away and sealed their lips together again. This kiss was slower and harder. There was a greater sense of purpose behind it, and Arthur easily matched the intensity. Merlin felt like he was going to melt into the ground and simply join the ancient magic flowing like a river beneath the soil. Except Arthur clung to him, keeping him in place. 

They broke apart at the same time, Merlin’s lips going to Arthur’s shoulder, Arthur’s teeth going to Merlin’s throat. He bit down with enough force to make Merlin yelp and then quickly smoothed his tongue over the marks. Merlin shuddered and tilted his head, giving Arthur greater access to abuse the skin with his teeth. A wave of pain would barely push through him before Arthur sucked on the bruised flesh, sending a rush of pleasure down his spine. 

Merlin trailed his fingers over Arthur’s shoulder and down his arm. The muscles were tense beneath his touch, flexing beneath his smooth skin. He moved all the way down to his wrist. Arthur snatched Merlin’s hand, entwining their fingers. He bent Merlin’s arm and held it above his head, effectively pinning him in place. Like Merlin had any intention of escaping. There had never been a more willing prisoner. 

They rocked together lazily. Merlin’s cock strained against his breeches, but he didn’t try to loosen the laces. They were content to grind against each other, enjoying the pressure against their throbbing flesh, accepting that as a substitute for friction. They had all afternoon together, and all evening, and all night. Arthur had the weight of a kingdom on his shoulder, but he still had the luxury to escape the castle walls for a day or two at a time. 

“There’s still plenty of daylight,” Arthur said between nibbles. 

“So? This looks like a great place to make camp.” 

Arthur chuckled, the warm sound gliding over Merlin’s collarbone. His scarf was gone, and Merlin only half-heartedly groaned in protest when Arthur ripped at his shift. Merlin shifted his shoulders and arched beneath him, greedy for Arthur’s mouth. 

“You’re going to be hungry later,” Arthur warned. 

Merlin’s face twisted. “I don’t care.” 

“What do you care about?” 

Merlin answered by pushing his hand between their bodies, molding his fingers over Arthur’s erection. “I care about you fucking me. Right now.” 

“See what I mean about taking liberties?” 

“ _Please_ Arthur.” 

“Very well.” Arthur pushed himself to his knees, curled his fingers in Merlin’s pants, and yanked them down over his narrow hips. His cock got caught on the material, and it pulled painfully on his crown. He winced when it finally popped free, and Arthur smiled apologetically before he bent and closed his lips around Merlin’s cock. 

“Better?” He breathed against Merlin’s damp skin. 

“Much,” Merlin gasped. 

Arthur teased his cock for a long time, licking and scraping the tips of his teeth over Merlin’s tender crown. By the time Arthur had Merlin’s pants down around his ankles, Merlin was choking on his pleas, begging Arthur for more, practically sobbing for Arthur’s tongue, or fingers, or cock. Whatever he could get inside of him soonest. 

Arthur didn’t give Merlin what he wanted until they were both completely naked, warmed by the sinking sun. Merlin stretched against the prickly, soft grass. In the distance, he heard a brook singing between its banks. He knew he was wearing a goofy smile, and it only grew wider as Arthur settled between his thighs. 

“What are you smiling about?” 

Merlin hooked his legs around Arthur and pushed himself up, lifting his ass. “I can’t tell you. You’ll just say I’m a big girl.” 

“You _are_ a big girl, Merlin.” Arthur guided the head of his cock between Merlin’s cheeks. Merlin closed his eyes and muttered the spell to make his flesh slick. Just as he finished, Arthur pushed forward, filling him. As soon as he was fully seated, Merlin clenched around him and rolled the prince onto his back. Arthur’s eyes widened with surprise, but he forgot about that surprise as soon as Merlin slammed their mouths together. 

Merlin’s palms were flat against Arthur’s chest, his fingers curling against the solid muscle, his nails sinking into Arthur’s skin. He controlled the rhythm, fucking himself on Arthur’s cock in a slow, deliberate pace. He wanted to keep Arthur’s length inside of him for as long as possible, wanted to hold the iron-hard flesh and flex his muscles around it. When he ached for a new angle, he pushed himself up, rising over Arthur’s body without breaking his rhythm. 

Arthur gasped for breath as soon as Merlin’s fingers scraped over his ridged stomach. Arthur’s hands went to Merlin’s hips, and Merlin couldn’t stop the moans and yelps fighting to escape his throat. Arthur’s body was restless, twitching and pushing against Merlin’s rhythm. Merlin pushed back, his knees clenching around Arthur like he could be controlled, and Arthur responded by increasing the strength of his grip to bruising. 

“Say it,” Merlin gasped. _Say it_. He demanded it because he could, because he knew that Arthur wanted to say it anyway. “Need it.” 

“I love you,” Arthur said, unabashedly, without hesitation. His hand went to the small of Merlin’s back, and he pushed the sorcerer down until their mouths were just within touching distance. “I love you.” 

“I love you,” Merlin answered in a rush of breath. It felt good to say it, like the words have been weighing him down for months. Of course, he said the same three words that morning over breakfast, when Arthur had snarled in distaste at his eggs and looked perfectly ridiculous. “So much, Arthur.” 

He felt rather than saw Arthur’s smile and kissed him hard enough to elicit a soft moan. Arthur’s teeth pressed into Merlin’s lips, and Merlin snapped his hips, bearing down harder. Arthur settled easily into the quicker rhythm, and they stopped fighting each other. Their bodies moved as one, effortlessly, united for a common goal. Merlin couldn’t keep his lips from Arthur. He kissed everywhere he could reach, pausing to moan or sink his teeth into Arthur’s full lip. 

As soon as Merlin felt Arthur shudder, he slammed down hard on his cock, impaling himself just as Arthur’s cock erupted. He rode out Arthur’s orgasm, rocking back and forth slowly as Arthur’s cock pulsed inside him. One large hand wrapped around his cock, hot fingers squeezing with just a little too much force. The earth itself seemed to shake with Merlin’s pleasure. 

Merlin was happy to collapse on Arthur’s chest, his come sticky between their stomachs. He licked at Arthur, lazily running his tongue over the thin threads of sweat. Arthur’s fingers moved up and down his spine, fingertips exploring the bumps and valleys. 

“So much?” Arthur asked. 

“You heard me.” 

Arthur lifted his head and skimmed his lips over Merlin’s damp hair. Merlin smiled to himself and decided he’d tell Arthur about the sweetmeats he’d nicked from the kitchen while Arthur had been distracting everybody with his very presence. Except, he’d make Arthur earn each piece of the candied fruit.


End file.
